


Love Is Hard Until It’s A Little Less Hard

by ghostband



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex has two little sisters, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, It kinda turns Poly eventually, M/M, Overstimulation, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has a difficult relationship with Love until he meets Luke and Alex, Reggie has a younger sister, Reggie has an older brother, bi julie, bi reggie, but there is no Julie/Alex, pan luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostband/pseuds/ghostband
Summary: In which Reggie struggles to find and be loved until Luke and Alex show him how loved he is. Luke likes holding hands. Alex watches knowingly, along with everyone else.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie (Briefly), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Carrie Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	1. Age 7 and 11

Reggie never felt like he was enough to be loved. Growing up his parents didn’t seem to notice him and he knew they at least were aware he existed when he heard one of them yell his name in the middle of an argument. This led to him pulling his knees to his chest, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe he wasn’t good at most things, but he was extremely good wishing and pretending.

As he sat on the floor at age seven he imagined he was a hero. There to save everyone and help. There to do that and in return be loved. Loved like he never has been. Sometimes it was Superman he imagined himself as. Flying through the bright sky and fluffy white clouds, unafraid and invincible. Other times his love for Star Wars overtook him, wishing to be Luke Skywalker the famous Jedi or Han Solo the best pilot in the galaxy. He also being in Neverland with Peter Pan would be amazing. 

If he were that great he’d be loved by those around him and maybe his parents would stop arguing. 

One time the fighting was too loud for him to sleep. He ended up crawling out of his window and down onto the damp grass. Wet from the sprinklers going off earlier that night. Then he walked around to the front door where his bike was parked. He pulled it to the sidewalk and rode off into the darkness.

The next thing he knew was he was running down the pier. When he reached the end he plopped onto the wood and slid his feet under the railing and looked out into the ocean. He wished out into the big, dark and mysterious ocean that somehow he’d be able to stop his parents from arguing like they did. That he could make them so proud that they forgot about their anger towards each other. 

That night he fell asleep on the pier and awoke at sunrise, speeding home on his bike. When he entered the house his parents were waiting, immediately scolding and shouting at him. He somehow managed to find himself being happy because he stopped their fighting. He realized maybe he wasn’t fully invisible and he was pleased that for once they were agreeing with each other.

He was sent to his room after they decided they were done scolding the seven year old. Reggie tugged his lightsaber from his closet, fully okay that he was stuck in his room. He enjoyed playing alone because then he could pretend his dreams and imagination were real. It was the one thing he was actually good at. He never was good at school or friends and clearly not good at family either.

When he turned eleven he got a guitar for his birthday. The only gift he got but it was the best gift he‘. He quickly learned this was the one thing he was good at learning about. He’d pick up books from the library and sometimes he’d ask his music teacher for help. He didn’t know why he found it surprising that the music teacher agreed and would stay with him after school to practice cords that turned to songs. He knew teachers were meant to help students, but never had thought a teacher would be this willing to help him when he’s barely done any good in classes. The teacher once smiled and told him ‘I believe we found your thing Reggie. I’m glad you found something you’re passionate for’. That comment made Reggie grin wider than anyone had ever seen him grin and nod happily.

The teacher was right, this was his thing. Now he didn’t have to pretend to be a Jedi or Superhero. Instead he could get lost in the music and drown out the arguing that came from the living room. Or the kitchen. Or hallway.

Then middle school began and he made his first friends in that first year. Well, first friends that weren’t made to be around him by teachers. 

He was sitting in the music room. His guitar playing has improved greatly from when he began but the music teacher, Mrs. Williams was emailed by his elementary school teacher who told her about his talent. She pulled him aside one day and told him she’d help him after school if he wanted. He, of course, agreed.

One day he was sitting there practicing like usual when two boys entered the room. He looked up at them, listening as the darker haired boy spoke.

“See! I told you I saw him playing guitar.” He said to the blonde next to him. “He’s gotta be cool.” He added to his previous statement. 

“Yeah, and you’ve disturb him, Luke.” The blonde said to Luke, turning him to Reggie and nudging him ahead. 

“He didn’t believe me when I said you played!” Luke said. “I do too and well, Alex plays the drums-” He smiled brightly at Reggie, sitting next to him, “or he tries” He teased, earning a whack.

“How was I supposed to believe you when I've never even seen you around him? And I just started learning to play.” Alex grumbled.

“Anyway,” Luke said, “we should hang out.”

Reggie had to process what was happening. He’s never experienced someone being this excited to speak to him. Also, he supposed a friend would be nice to have. He nodded, slightly worried the offer would be retracted if he waited too long. “Yeah sure. What would you guys want to do? Would we play music?” He had so many questions. “When? Where?” 

“You may have just found someone who matches your speed with questions, Luke.” Alex said. They would later find they went at similar speeds, but Reggie's thoughts ran and didn’t always make it through his mouth, while Luke’s did. 

Luke ignored Alex. “Now and wherever.”

“Not my place.” Reggie said immediately. He didn’t want his- friends?- to witness the shouting for their first hang out. “Just would need to be able to call in and tell my parents where I’m at.” To avoid being shouted at, he left out of his answer. He supposed most kids would be scolded for not informing their parents where they were, but he doesn’t find pleasure in it now, unlike how he used to. It only makes him feel more trapped in his house.

“We can go to mine, and you can call your family when we get there.” Luke grinned, grabbing the guitar case that was on the floor and moving it in front of Reggie. 

“Oh. I’m Luke Patterson by the way and that’s Alex.” Luke said, almost forgetting the most important part of an introduction and making a new friend.

“I’m Reggie.”

“I know.” He grinned. This made Reggie wonder what Luke had heard about him. Luke must’ve noticed his mind starting to run because he suddenly said, “You’re in my class.” 

Reggie nodded, setting his guitar into the case and shutting it. He then grabbed his backpack and swung onto his shoulder. Luke grabbed his guitar for him ready to leave. 

Reggies eyes were glued on the case's handle that Luke’s fingers were wrapped around. He’s never let anyone touch his guitar in fear they’d break, knowing he’d never get a new one. At least not for years. He found himself trusting Luke allowing him to hold the one thing that was most important to him. 

Luke put his arm around his Reggies shoulder as they walked. Reggie felt himself relax into his touch. Sometimes he forgot he needed touch. If his parents ever found it in themselves to stop fighting he would receive a hug from his mother, but that was all. Then on occasion he’d get a pat on the back from Mrs. Williams.

The three boys all walked to Luke’s home that was a few blocks over. When they entered Luke’s mother came over when she saw he brought friends. Well Reggie assumed she was Luke’s mother. “Made a new friend Luke?”

Luke nodded with a bright smile. “This is Reggie.”

“Hi Mrs-”

“Just Emily is okay, Reggie.” 

Reggie nodded, giving a smile. “We’re going to my room.” Luke said, suddenly Reggie felt Luke’s hand in his and was being pulled to his room. Alex followed behind them.

When the door shut Luke set the guitar down gently and flung his bag to the floor. Reggie found himself missing the hand in his. He shook himself out of it because it was obvious his lack of touch he received. 

Reggie stood by the door watching both boys get comfortable. Alex now sat by the window, looking out for a moment before looking at them. Meanwhile, Luke fell onto his bed face first before flipping around and sitting up to also look at Reggie.

“C’mon Reggie, sit down.” Luke said, making room for him. Reggie nodded, walking over quietly and settling by his new friend. 

He continued to be silent as he examined the room. He noticed the guitar in the corner first, a small smile on his lips. Then a basket near it with loads of beanies then his eyes trailed over the walls which held some posters. Then Reggies eyes went wide and a grin on his face when he saw the Star Wars poster. “You like Star Wars?” He jumped up, going closer to the poster. 

“Of course, you’d be crazy not to.” Luke watched as his new friend looked up at the poster. 

“I- Who’s your favorite?”

“Luke Skywalker kinda because he has my name, but he’s also cool.” Luke said, standing and going to Reggies side. 

“Me too.” Reggie sighed, happily. He’s never had anyone to talk about this with and he was incredibly excited. “Well he’s my favorite, we don’t share a name though.” Reggie looked at Luke for a moment. 

“Halloween will be here soon. We could do a group thing. I could be Luke, you Han and Alex-“ He shoots a look at the blonde boy behind him “Could be Chewie.” He said. 

Reggie nearly protested that he wanted to be Luke, but he thought for a moment and decided this was okay. Luke Skywalker may have been his comfort character, Luke Patterson may be his comfort human if he sticks around. Luke has a good way of making him feel safe and if keeping his friend around meant not pretending to be Luke Skywalker then he could live with that.

“Okay, I’ll be Han. The best pilot in the galaxy!” He said, grinning and making whoosh noises.

The sound effects caused Luke to laugh a bit. In response Reggies smile grew. He knew Luke was laughing because he was being funny and not to be malicious which only made him be more dramatic. 

“Okay, you dork.” He tossed his arm around Reggie again and just like last time Reggie revelled in it. The touch felt wonderful. The nickname was nice as well since it was clearly filled with affection.

“What if I don’t want Chewbacca.” Alex said, suddenly. For a moment, he forgot he was behind them. 

“You could be Leia.” Luke said. “Or, if you so chose, a droid.” 

Alex sighed. “Fine, I’ll see if Mom and Dad want me to bring Addy along and she can be Leia.”

“Addy?”

“Addy is his little sister. She’s five and adorable.” Luke explained with a wide smile.

“Sometimes I think he likes Addy more than he does me.”

Reggie laughed. 

“Oh, can I call my mom, let her know where I am?” He asked. Luke nodded, and once again their hands were intertwined. Reggie had never had his hand held so much in a matter of minutes. He was pulled out to the hall where a phone remained. 

Luke smiled “Just come back to my room when you're done.” Reggie nodded.

Reggie dialed the number once Luke disappeared, anxiously waiting for the sound of yelling to come from the other end. He hoped no one would be able to hear it. 

“Hello?” His mother’s voice came in from the other end. Then there was some shuffling, probably his mother covering the speaker like he’s seen her do before. He could picture the scene perfectly. “I’m getting the phone, Tim!” She shouted, though it was muffled, eventually the phone returned to her ear.

“Mom? Just- I’m at a friend's house, thought I’d tell you.” 

“Okay, Reggie. Be home by eight.” She said firmly before shouting filled the speakers. He flinched at the sound, eyes stinging as tears filled them. He had to squeeze his eyes shut as he managed to hang up the phone. He doesn’t realize he’s trembling with anxiety, but he knows he’s not hidden away in his room where it’s safe to cry. He refuses to cry the first time he’s at a friends house. He really doesn’t want to explain why.

He slides his back down the wall, starting to spiral despite his best effort not too. His legs were up to his chest, hands over his ears and eyes were still shut. The spiraling worsens at the thought of someone- whether it be Alex, Luke or Luke’s parents- finding him. What if they thought him a freak? Then he’d no longer have friends. They’d leave and he’d lose his only chance.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his knee. This caused Reggie to jump. He slowly opened his eyes to find Luke who was crouched in front of him, looking at him worriedly. Reggie stares at him and Luke offers his hand, he accepts it and is pulled to his feet. Next thing Reggie knows is he’s sitting on Luke’s bed and Luke is sent away by Alex to get something. Reggie wasn’t exactly sure what it was, since he was in his panicked state.

Alex sat in front of him. “I get them too.” He said quietly, almost like it was a secret, but in reality he was trying to be gentle to not send Reggie into panic again. “They’re terrifying especially when you’re alone,” he continued, “they make you feel like you're crazy, but you're not. I’m not sure what sent you into it, but you can talk to us if you need to.”

“They were upset,”  _ with each other _ , he left out. He thought for a moment, “about a grade. I don’t like shouting, but- I can stay till eight.” He did lie even if most of it was true. 

Luke entered again, tossed oreos and chips on the bed, handing the water to him. Then he walked to the other side of the bed and sat by Reggie, putting an arm around him. Reggie didn’t know how Luke was such an affectionate person. He wasn’t complaining because it’s the nicest thing to be on the receiving end of especially after a panic attack. He found himself hoping they’d stick around and they did.

  
  


It felt like forever, eventually though, Halloween came. Reggie followed Luke home while Alex went home because he promised Addy he’d help get ready. Reggie was looking forward to meeting Addy. He’s always liked kids. He always wanted to be the big brother to be a better brother than his brother was. His brother who left as soon as he graduated. The brother he admired and read him stories on nights he actually came home. Usually, he was away at a friends leaving little Reggie to fend for himself in a broken home. He didn’t blame him for wanting to get out but it’d be nice to have a brother who didn’t abandon him. Part of him disdained his brother for leaving him, but his brother did introduce him to Peter Pan which was the one book he’s ever found himself enjoying. That’s besides music books.

“Reg?” Luke asked and Reggie blinked. “Lost you for a moment there, you okay?”

Reggie nodded, a smile growing on his face. “Just excited to meet Addy.” He said. “You both seem to love her.”

“She’s the baby sister I never had- So’s Cassie.”

“Cassie?” Reggie asked with wide eyes. “He’s got two sisters?”

“Yeah, Cass is two years younger than us, she’s got friends she’d rather trick-or-treat with.” He said, “she’s like Alex with the wittiness. While Addy is the sweetest little kid you’ll meet.”

Suddenly holsters were tossed to Reggie, which he surprisingly caught. He raised a brow. “Well I figured you could use my holsters since you’re letting me borrow your saber because you’ve got the right color.” Luke explained with a shrug.

“Thanks.” He smiled a little as he pulled his costumes from his backpack. 

“Are you an only child too? You just seem to think it’s so cool Alex has sisters.” He said quickly. 

“Well, um, not exactly.” He looked down at his shirt. Then he grabbed it and pulled it over his head. “I have an older brother.”

“Really? You never talk about him.” Luke was being nosey and wasn’t exactly paying attention to Reggies mood changes.

“I- Well he left as soon as he turned eighteen. Never calls so there’s no reason to talk about him.” He shrugged as Luke’s eyes landed on him. His mouth made a small ‘o’ as he realized he brought up a sore subject. 

“I’m so sorry, Reg.” He said, looking his friend directly in the eye. “Didn’t realize I was bringing up something bad. We don’t have to talk about it.” Reggie smiled at him as thanks and finished getting into his costume.

“No big deal. Just wish he stayed and sometimes I wish I was the older brother because I’d stay for my baby sister or brother no matter what.” He explained. “I guess you could say I want to be a big brother because I want to protect them from being left behind.” He tugged his shoes on, keeping his eyes on the floor when he finished. “Sorry-“

“No! Don’t be. I like when you’re open. It's nice.” Luke offered a smile. “How about we go see Alex and you can meet his sisters you’ve clearly been dying to meet.” He tugged his own boots on and snatched his pillowcase and lightsaber, Reggie did the same, following him out. 

Luke shouted farewells to his parents, pulling Reggie out. The walk to Alex’s house isn’t a long walk- only a few blocks. Reggie walked backwards for most of the walk, talking animatedly to Luke who was responding with the same enthusiasm. Even earlier in their friendship they learned that they had the same excitement and love for most things. The two never stopped joking and screwing around with each other. Luke- Alex too- managed to bring out a more confident side of Reggie. Especially at school. Reggie still struggled with confidence, but he luckily had friends now to hold him up when he needed it.

The two boys eventually came up to the house, knocking on the door. There was a faint shout then the door flung open to reveal a girl with long brown hair. “Alex! Luke is here with Reggie.” The girl, Cassie, shouted to her brother as Luke pulled him inside.

“This is Cassie.” Luke introduced. Before Reggie could get out a response a young girl with Leia buns flew down the stairs. She flung herself at Luke, giving him a hug. Reggie smiled at the scene. “Hi Addy.” Luke said with a chuckle.

“Is this Reggie?” She asked with a wide smile on her face. Luke nodded as she reached over to Reggie for a hug. Once she was let go by Luke she was hugging a surprised Reggie.

Alex appeared at the top of the stairs in his Chewie costume. “She’s been dying to meet you since I told her about you.”

Reggie’s smile brightened at Alex’s comment. He couldn’t help but feel overjoyed and validated by this small girl. “Let’s go.” Addy said, bouncing on her feet. 

“Okay, okay, we’re going.” Alex said. “Bye mom! Dad!” he called as he ushered his friends and sister out of the house.

That night was the best he’s had ever. He may have only known these boys for a month or so and the girl for the night, but he felt like he had a family. Finally. Luke pouted when Addy picked Reggie over him, insisting to ride on his back. Reggie quickly obliged, bending over and hoisting her up. Alex, on the other hand, carried her pillowcase for her. 

Not that Reggie knew, or Luke for that matter, but Luke was more jealous over Addy having Reggie’s attention.


	2. 11 - 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new Chapter out!!!
> 
> Reggie does get overstimulated and has a panic attack in this chapter. I hope I depicted it well.

They returned to the Patterson household after trick-or-treating, sneaking their candy into Luke’s room. They talked for hours, Luke pulling his guitar out at some point. The two played and sang quietly in the dimly lit room. The only light being the moon and the lamp on Luke’s bedside table. 

Close to the clock striking midnight is when both boys decided it was time to turn in. After arguing over who is taking the floor, they ended crawling under the covers of Luke’s full sized bed. Once Reggie was sure his friend was asleep, he discreetly pulled his copy of Peter Pan out as well as his light clip. After clipping it onto his book he started to read quietly.

“Reggie?” A sleepy Luke asked, suddenly. 

Reggie was startled at the sound of his voice, closing his book.

“Are you readin-“

“Yes I’m reading Peter Pan.” He said in a rush, blush painting his cheeks in the darkness. “I know it’s silly and for kids, but it helps-”

“Reggie I’m not going to tease you. It’s okay.” There was a quiet pause. Then came Luke’s timid question, “could we maybe read it together?”

“Really? You’d like to read it with me?” Reggie’s eyes brightened.

“Yeah, I’ll even read it aloud.”

“Okay.” Reggie nodded, holding the book so Luke could see it. Luke smiled, moving a hand to hold the side of the book closest to him. “You really don’t think it’s silly I’m reading this before bed?” He didn’t give Luke a chance to respond before continuing. “It’s something my brother used to read it to me before he left and I guess I just can’t seem to go without it.” 

“Reg,” Luke’s hand found his. “You don’t have to justify your reading before bed. Peter Pans a good story and if it helps you relax then it’s okay.” He said, squeezing Reggies hand. “Now am I reading this, or what?”

“Yeah- yeah sorry.” Reggie whispered.

Then, to Luke’s surprise, Reggie curled into his side. The Patterson boy couldn’t help but smile, putting his arm around Reggie. He would soon find this to be one of his favorite things he got from sleepovers with Reggie, but he’d never say so out loud.

-

It was a few months after Halloween when Alex and Luke saw Reggie upset for the first time. It happened in school. The three boys now sat closer to each other in their english class. On this particular day the class was louder despite them having a small reading assignment with additional questions and Reggie was noticeably uncomfortable. He kept shifting around in his seat and clamping his hands over his ears to drown out the sound. Nothing seemed to help him. Not even Luke who gave his arm a light squeeze. He stood up quickly, running out of the noisy classroom.

The overstimulation from the noise, touches and the inability to focus on his work was unbearable. He went to the one quiet place in the school he could think of. The library.

The librarian liked Reggie because he was usually quiet when he came in. That is unless the boys follow in after him. However, this time she could clearly see something was wrong. The way his hands were gripping his currently oversized red flannel and how he looked like he was holding tears back. 

She grabbed one of the plastic mini waters from under her desk and went to search for the eleven year old. She eventually found him in the back corner of the library. Where he remained on the floor shaking against the bookshelves. Not wanting to set the boy off, she quietly set a pack of crackers and water if he wanted it. Then returned to her desk as Alex and Luke ran in. Luke with Reggies bag on his back and his half-opened one in hand and Alex with his own back hanging off his shoulder. She silently motioned her hand to the back corner she just came from, earning a smile of thanks from both boys before they sped off.

Reggie looked up at his two friends when he heard their feet approaching. Luke then disappeared behind the dark wooden shelves while Alex sat in front of him. “Is talking too much?”

He shook his head before adding, “N-nothing loud.” Alex nodded. 

“How about touch?”

“I-it depends.” He said weakly, but scooted toward Alex.

Luke appeared again with a book that had an all too familiar blue cover on it. He watched Luke open it. He immediately found himself scooting closer to his friend despite moments ago when he didn’t want any touch or noise. Luke couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face at Reggies response. He knew he’d calm down more from the book since they couldn’t play music which also tended to help Reggies adhd. The boys' instruments each allowed them to be rid of their anxieties, adhd or whatever it may be out as it’s an outlet that helps calms them. The book would have to do for now until after school. 

“All children, except one, grow up…” Luke began in a whisper. Reggie leaned into the other’s side. The panic and irritation drained from him as Luke went on. He was still restless with his foot moving from side to side, but considering Reggie usually took a half hour if not more to calm down this was a big step. He was extremely grateful to Alex and Luke for coming to help him.

Alex left his two best friends and went to the librarian. “Mrs Adler?” He asked quietly. “Is there any way we could stay here for our final class?” 

“I'll do what I can do for you three.” She gave a warm smile, “no promises.”

“Thank you.” He smiled brightly at her and returned to his friends. The book was now suspended to the side opened on the spot he assumed they left off on. With the book no longer in hand, Luke had his arms wrapped around Reggie. The youngest of the group with his face hidden in the other's chest. Luke looked up creating eye contact with Alex, nodding him over before opening an arm. The blonde smiled softly and went to join the hug, wrapping his arm tightly around his friends. “Mrs Adler said she’d see if we could stay in here for our last period.” He said quietly.

They did end up staying in the library, but the following day the three were notified about having detention for running out of class. Luke argued against it, while Alex tried to quiet him, the anxiety of confrontation getting to him. During this, Reggie did his best to not cower in the corner as the teacher began to raise his voice.

——

Recently thirteen, Reggie made his way to Alex’s house. When they arrived Addy was playing with a young girl whom Alex would introduce as Jillian. The small girl waved shyly at Luke and Reggie before turning her focus back to the dolls.

The rest of the afternoon went on as normal until Reggies dad arrived to pick him up. He started for the car door that had the window rolled down. Jillian, from behind him, shouted, “Daddy!” Reggie snapped around, looking for another man, but there were none besides his father. He was smart enough to catch that.

His heart pounded as he slammed the door shut, leaned in the window and told his dad he’s staying here tonight. In response he received an eye roll then the car drove off. 

When he turned around he was faced with the younger girl and her wobbly lip. His heart ached at the side. He hated his dad for ripping their family up more, but Jillian had no fault in this. No control. Reggie always wanted a little sibling anyway. He crouched in front of her. “You know that’s my dad too?”

Her brows furrowed then her eyes brightened, looking up at him. “You’re my brother then?” She asked, hugging him. 

He had no control over the smile that grew on his face when he said, “I suppose I am.” His heart felt warm with love as he was squeezed tighter.

—-

“Katherine said yes!” Luke grinned. It would be all of their first high school dances. At the announcement Reggie felt his heart drop, unsure why, but he felt it. He also noticed Alex cringe. Which was confusing to Reggie. Either Alex thought Katherine was gross or was he in the same boat of confusion Reggie was? He wouldn’t find out which was true until the following school year. Because, yes, Alex was confused over why he was so appalled at the idea of going with a girl. He ultimately didn’t understand the desire and he was considering maybe he liked boys for the second or third time in his life. 

“Have either of you found a date?” Luke asked.

“You forget people aren’t into me like that Luke. Remember middle school? We may be in ninth, but that doesn't mean people's desires have changed.” Reggie shrugged . Despite his usual positivity around his friends he turned his response self deprecating. He doesn’t mention the rejection from Claire he received the other day, still embarrassed and hurt from it. “Sorry, should’ve just said I don’t like anyone.” He said not realizing this is a lie. He just hasn’t noticed that he loves Luke in a way he shouldn’t love a friend.

“I think people like you just fine, Reggie. You’re not bad on the eyes.” Luke winked then turned full attention to Alex, missing Reggies reaction. “How about you, Alex?”

“Nah, my standards are too high for the people here.” He shrugged choosing not to mention that he can’t keep his eyes off Max from Science for some reason. 

“I’ll save both of you dances then.” Luke said with a grin. Earning a nudge from Reggie and an eye roll from Alex. “We don’t need your pity dances Luke.”

“Even if they aren’t for pity? I mean girls dance with their friends all the time, why can’t I?!” Luke exclaimed. He truly did think It was stupid that girls could dance with their friends but guys weren’t supposed to. He did, though, actually find himself wanting to dance with his friends more than he should. Boys with boys never grossed him out whether it be dating or whatever. 

If he were honest, he has considered guys instead of girls before, but chose to ignore it. The fact he was open to dating whatever gender did throw him for a loop for a while. He suddenly shook his head to get himself out of his mind.

“You okay Luke?” Reggie asked, poking his shoulder, “You zoned out for a minute, buddy.”

“Sorry, but seriously. It wouldn’t be for pity.” He felt strongly about this because he figured people should be able to express themselves and do what they want. 

Reggie smiled slightly. Luke was cute when he went on tangents.

That friday came quickly. The boys were crowded in Luke’s living room. Kat was there as well, holding onto Luke’s arm. It was a few minutes before they piled into the car. Originally,Luke sat in front until Kat complained. Then Alex got out, Reggie scooted to the window seat and Luke crawled over the middle compartment, settling in the middle of his date and friend.

Kat took his hand in hers, smiling at him. He smiled back honestly not understanding what the big deal was. Then again maybe he didn’t understand because he was starting to not be as interested in her. He was sure she was using him to get at James who broke up with her a week ago and asked another girl to be his date. At Least he had a date. 

Reggie looked out the window which Luke assumed meant he was upset. He tapped his hand on his knee causing Reggie to turn to him. He raised a brow at his friend who shook his head. “I’m fine Luke. You don’t have to worry.” He smiled. “I’m just thinking about where we’ll play next. We’re doing the pier right? Tomorrow?” He said, knowing Luke would probably ask what made him zone out.

Luke nodded, quickly reaching over to give Reggies hand a squeeze. He didn’t quite believe that he was just thinking about the performance. Kat caught this out of the corner of her eye feeling a bit jealous her date was giving his friend for attention. There was no reason to be jealous- maybe later on, but not now. She didn’t know Luke long enough to know how affectionate he was with his friends. Out of the jealousy, she leaned her head on his shoulder. This earned a small smile from the boy because he couldn’t help it.

The car ride remained as it was until they arrived. Alex and Reggie followed behind Luke and Kat, talking quietly while Kat swung their hands as they walked into the school.

A couple hours after they arrived, Luke came over, grabbed Reggies hand and pulled him up. “Dance with me Reg.”

Reggie shakes his head. He didn’t want people to call him gay. Then the dancing with Luke somehow would reach his parents and another argument would happen.

Luke’s eyes met his, looking deeply into Reggies. Luke was always intense and unafraid to hold direct eye contact. “Just- Don't think of the people Reggie. Focus on me. Anyway, it’s just for fun.” He said as gentle as he could with the loud music in the background. Reggie nodded, allowing him to be pulled to the dance floor. His hands were in Lukes, arms jerking around as he swung their arms. Suddenly, the loud rock song stopped. Reggie frowned as a slower song came on, starting to look to see if they were being stared at. 

“Focus on me Reggie. It doesn’t matter what they think.” He said, hands going to hold his friend’s waist. When he felt Luke’s hands give him a squeeze he made a quiet high pitched yelp, eliciting a soft laugh from the brunet. Reggies eyes snapped to his, a light unnoticed blush on his cheeks. He found himself entranced by him. The soft smile, sparkling hazel eyes and joyful energy Luke radiated had Reggie mesmerized.

As they danced his heart only pounded faster. Not because he was worried with people seeing him dance with his best friend, but because it was his best friend he was dancing with. He hadn’t fully realized that it had to do with the fact he was falling in love with his best friend. 

That night when they made it home Reggie sat on the floor against Luke’s bed frame. He shut his eyes, leaning his head back against the curve of the mattress. That was until Luke bounced onto the bed, moving onto his back and hanging his head off the mattress next to Reggies. “Did you bring Peter Pan again?”

Ever since their first sleepover Reggie has brought his old and extremely battered copy of J.M. Barrie's classic tale. Luke had come to enjoy their routinely sleepover reading of the book. He also liked how it made Reggie happy and he wanted to keep his friend happy.

“I-” He turned his head to find himself extremely close to Luke’s face causing him to choke on his words. “Of course I did. Helps me sleep.” He said looking away quickly to stop the blush.

“Then get up here and let’s read it.” Was the soft response from the vocalist. He nodded and pushed himself up onto the bed. Luke had already scooted up to the pillows. Reggie realized he didn’t have the book in hand, leading him lean off the bed to grab his book in his bag. Then he handed it Luke. 

Once Reggies cheek hit the edge of Luke’s shoulder the other began to read. The older boy liked reading with his friend. Partially because he liked the cuddling that it led to. Though, he also liked seeing how peaceful and soft his friend looked as he dozed into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for taking a while, I should have new chapters up again soon. I get too consumed with school or other writing projects. I need to learn to focus on the series/books I’m writing already.  
> Anyway thanks again for reading. And as always feedback is appreciated.
> 
> I just got finished with editing tags. I added Julie/Luke/Reggie/Alex. I want to be clear there isn’t Julie/Alex bc i’m not erasing his canon sexuality. I just didn’t want to add tons of ship tags so I did the giant combo tag. Um, this also wasn’t originally how it was planned but as I kept writing it just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be one chapter that was 5,000+ words, but then I split it up to focus on sections.  
> Bobby shows up later as does Reggies sister. They have nothing to do with one another.  
> I’m working on the Things A Mother Sees series still. Just haven’t been happy enough with the next chapter to post it yet.  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading. :)


End file.
